The conventional manner of carrying out foil highlighting is as follows. First, a section of hair is scaled out and held between the first and middle fingers of the hair stylist. The tail of a tail comb is then woven through the section and lifted, thereby separating tufts of hair from the section. The remaining hair of the section is allowed to fall back onto the head of the person whose hair is being done. A strip of metal foil is now inserted underneath the separated tufts, whereupon the tufts are then released so that they fall back onto the foil. A highlighting preparation is then applied to the separated tufts, using the head of the person whose hair is being done as a support. The conventional technique is slow and cumbersome, and the results depend to a large extent on the skill of the hair stylist.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hairdressing comb and a hairdressing kit which will facilitate and considerably speed up the process of foil highlighting, and will enable the technique to be carried out at home by relatively unskilled persons.